Second Chances Can Come In Small Packages
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Asgore finds a second chance in a baby girl named Bree who is left in his care after her mother dies. Can he prove to Toriel that he's changed? Done as a request for SkullBoyFanGirl83. :)


**SkullBoyFanGirl83 (formerly Syriensong83), who owns Bree, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Second Chances Can Come In Small Packages**

Asgore pulled up to his home and exited his car, planning to head inside and sit quietly for a bit. It had been a good dinner with Toriel and Frisk, but he could see that his love was still having a hard time forgiving him and he didn't blame her, but he could see a small bit of hope that she was perhaps slowly starting to forgive him as when he invited her and Frisk to dinner, she would accept a bit more readily now than she had done when they had first arrived on the surface.

He sighed a bit as he walked up to his porch, but stopped short at hearing a whimper and a cry that sounded like…an infant. And on his porch was a box that had a lid on it, but there were holes on either side of the box, holes that were large enough to fit most of a human hand in.

Kneeling down, the goat monster lifted up the lid, gasping in shock when he saw what was inside. It was an infant girl, no more than six months old. He then saw a note beside her and picked it up, reading it over.

According to the note, which he could tell had been written by the child's mother, the little girl's name was Bree and her mother was dying from cancer and couldn't take care of her anymore. The last line of the note had tears springing to his eyes.

 _Please take care of little Bree and allow me the peace that she is safe and well cared for when I die._

Asgore carefully folded the note and put it in one of his pockets before lifting the baby girl from the box. Her soft crying became silent as he held her. "I have you, little one. Don't cry," he said, his voice soothing, something that the baby seemed to cling to as he brought her inside the house.

Thankful that he had gotten provisions to take care of a child in hopes that he and Toriel would one day have another little one, he now got Bree set up with a bottle of milk, something she immediately latched onto, indicating just how hungry she was.

He listened to the news while feeding the little girl and at the mention of a young woman found dead and the hospital staff saying her cause of death had been cancer, he bowed his head and let a few tears roll down his face. "She's safe now," he whispered softly. "I'll take care of her."

Feeling a bit better that he at least fulfilled the wish of the young girl's deceased mother, he glanced down at the infant girl, a soft smile on his face as he watched her finish the bottle of milk. "Quite a healthy appetite you have, little one," he said in amusement, chuckling when she let out a very loud burp a moment later.

Remembering the crib he had found when he had bought the house, he now took little Bree to his bedroom and set her on the bed as he checked to make sure the crib was sturdy and finding that it was, he pulled out a small pink blanket and put it in the crib before going back over to Bree, who had pulled herself up in a sitting position a moment before, making him smile at that before he noticed her eyes looked sleepy. He picked her up in his arms and held her in a comforting, secure embrace, instinctively rocking her gently, something he had done long ago with Asriel when he had just been born. "It's been too long," he said softly as he saw the little girl had quickly fallen asleep. Smiling again, he gently set her in her crib, remembering that it might be a bit of a long night.

* * *

The two weeks that followed were busy for the former king of the Underground, but he almost took no notice of how busy they were because he was raising his new daughter, spending time with her and watching her play and learn about her new home. She had even called him 'Dada', something that just made him more protective of her.

Toriel thanked the taxi driver for driving her and Frisk to Asgore's home. "I wonder why he didn't want to meet us at a restaurant," the female goat said.

"Maybe he wanted to do a home-cooked meal this time," Frisk said.

"Asgore? Cook?" The former queen asked in disbelief, but the sweet aroma that filled the air from a nearby open window of Asgore's home made her stop short of scoffing at the idea. "I wonder what he made."

A baby's cry made her start as well and Frisk looked curious. "Does he have friends over?" She asked.

Just then, Asgore opened the door. "Toriel. Frisk, please come in," he said. "Dinner is nearly ready."

The two instantly noticed the food stains on the former king's clothes, but didn't comment as they were startled by another cry. "Dada!"

Asgore chuckled and headed back to the kitchen where Bree was in her high chair, looking around for him. "I'm here, my little Bree," he said softly and she let out a happy squeal at that.

Toriel again stopped short when she saw her former husband lift a human baby from the high chair and into his arms. "Well, at least you ate most of your dinner," she heard him say to the little one as he got a wet washcloth to clean her face and hands, but she seemed to have thought his cloak would be fine for the job, making Frisk giggle and the female goat monster felt her mouth twitch a little, but she was still wondering if Asgore had perhaps made a human friend who had a baby.

Asgore chuckled. "I just can't understand it," he said in a joking voice, smiling at the baby in his arms and gently poking her stomach. "How is it you eat dinner and I end up a mess?"

The little girl giggled happily before he set her down in her playpen nearby and turned to be sure dinner was ready and smiled as he turned to Frisk and Toriel. "Please have a seat," he said.

"Asgore, where is your human friend?" Toriel decided to ask first.

He paused and looked at her in confusion before she indicated to the child. "Her mother?" She clarified.

The former king bowed his head in sadness. "She died two weeks ago," he said softly. "I didn't know her, but she left her daughter on my doorstep with a note asking me to take care of her. It was her dying wish and I felt that at least I could fulfill her last wish."

"This little one's mother is dead?"

He nodded. "She had cancer," he said.

Toriel was stunned at that and looked at Bree, who looked at her and Frisk curiously. "You've…been taking care of her?" She asked.

Asgore smiled and went over to the infant girl, picking her up. "Yes," he said before bringing her over to the former queen and handing the baby to her. Toriel's arms instinctively wrapped around the child and she was amazed the baby settled right down.

"She reminds me of you when you first met me, Frisk," she said to her daughter.

Frisk smiled at her. "You're good with kids, Mom," she said honestly.

Toriel smiled and saw Bree reaching for Asgore and gently handed her back over. "She's very cute," she said.

Dinner was eventful that night and Asgore invited them over again for dinner the following week. Bree was growing a bit more now and on the evenings Toriel and Frisk would come for dinner, she'd be watching for them, something that made Asgore laugh. "You know, don't you, my little one?" He asked, lifting her up in the air and she smiled hugely at him, giggling as he nuzzled her nose gently with his nose. "Hmm, I think we'll put you in your new dress."

Not long after he put the cute yellow-colored dress on her, he heard a knock at the door. Picking Bree up in to his arms, he went and answered the door to find Toriel and Frisk there along with Sans, who was curious about the little one. "Come in, everyone," the former king said.

Throughout the evening and through dinner, Sans kept a close eye on Asgore and little Bree as Toriel had asked him and the skeleton leaned close to the female goat. "Bree is happy," he said in a low voice. "Asgore dotes on her like she's his own daughter. I think he adopted her the same way you adopted Frisk."

She smiled as she watched her former husband taking care of Bree and she smiled. "I believe he has," she said.

That evening, Asgore was sitting on in the rocking chair while he fed Bree. Toriel had given him hope that evening that she was seeing that he had changed and she was willing to start forgiving him, but it would take a little bit of time, something he understood and was happy to hear.

He then looked at Bree. "You are my second chance, my little daughter," he said with a smile, hugging her to him.

His second chance had come in a small package, one that he was grateful for and swore he'd never take for granted. His little daughter was too precious for that.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
